During celebrations, it is a common practice to open a glass bottle of sparkling wine (i.e. any type of wine that is not still), e.g. a wine made by the champagne method, by breaking the neck of the bottle by means of a bladed implement such as a saber or a large knife. This festive technique for opening a bottle can be referred to as "sabering" it. Although it is becoming more and more sought after to provide a special occasion that is splendid and original, it nevertheless suffers from a major drawback concerning the safety of people near the bottle. The neck of the bottle which is broken and which is made of glass is propelled by the pressure that exists inside the bottle at a speed that is quite high. The trajectory of this projectile can surprise both the person sabering the bottle and the people situated at various distances from the bottle and who are not always paying particular attention to the operation. This is giving rise to an increasing number of accidents due not only to the force of the bottle neck striking a person on its path, but also due to the sharp edge of the broken portion of the glass bottle neck which can do considerable damage, in particular it can sever an artery or a nerve, or it can gash a face.